


【The Sentinel】标记与初次 Jim/Blair

by LOUISE8128



Category: The Sentinel 哨兵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUISE8128/pseuds/LOUISE8128
Summary: 他们终于彻底的占有了彼此





	【The Sentinel】标记与初次 Jim/Blair

一开始，这只是个十分正直的实验。

虽然布莱尔·桑德伯格失去了他学术上的一切，但他并没有放弃他研究的哨兵事业，“吉姆，把你的感官集中到指尖，我需要更新数据。”

那条一直使用着的黑布早就失踪了，现在蒙住埃里森眼睛的，是桑德伯格的领带，上面还沾染了淡淡的丛林香水。

今天复测的内容：基于失明状态时哨兵的触觉敏感度。

“告诉我那是什么。”向导的声音稳稳的传到他耳边。

桑德伯格抓着埃里森的手腕，将哨兵的手移到另一处，而埃里森以前也这么对他做过，那是一辆从暗河打捞上来的一辆莱斯莱斯。哨兵试图让桑德伯格感受到车身表面上那微不可查的弹孔，这些微微凸起的表面将会对一起谋杀案起到决定性作用。

此时此刻，埃里森感受着肌肤接触传来的热度。

他们靠的很近。

他们总是靠的很近。

桑德伯格抓着他的手，他俩便一起在木板上轻轻移动。噢、他们有过很长的快乐时光，没有人能比桑德伯格做的更好了。原本应该集中精力的哨兵，此时的思绪却不知道往哪儿飘散。

这个小鬼，天啊，他整整比他大了十岁，哨兵心里内疚，他为自己做的一切真的值得吗？埃里森在得知自己被背叛的那一刻无疑是愤怒的，可当自己在电视上看到他的向导一个人承担起一切，那愤怒消失无踪，随之是悔恨的潮水四面将他包裹，他应该保护他的，而不是让桑德伯格一个人面对冰冷尖刻的媒体，想到这，哨兵的指尖又变得冰凉。

“吉姆？”

桑德伯拍拍他的手背，觉察到埃里森的不对劲，他最近总是这样。

“坐下。”

向导很好的将哨兵引导过沙发、茶几、以及几个来自非洲部落的抽象装饰，他牵着埃里森的手，怕他的心上人不小心磕着碰着。

其实根本不必这样，埃里森就是闭着眼睛也不会在这熟悉的公寓里绊倒。和埃里森一样，桑德伯格也喜欢俩人之间的身体接触，在他们没有正式在一起之前，就一直喜欢着。

“吉姆，没事吧？”

桑德伯格揭开那条黑布，轻轻碰了碰埃里森的额头。

“桑德伯格，我没事。”

埃里森突然冒出一种强烈的想要碰触对方的欲望，拜他的高危职业所赐，桑德伯格总是会受到牵连，直至最近一次意外频出的旅行，他们确定了一种关系，一种需要重新定义的密切关系。埃里森松了松领口，抿着唇，饱含深情的眼眸直视着他的向导，而后者毫不吝啬地给予了同样的热情回应。

胶着的视线引燃了气氛，活泼且暧昧。埃里森握紧这桑德伯格的手，又蓦地松开，指尖绕过手心划向桑德伯格的食指，干燥、柔软……哨兵的感官太过敏锐，即便是这种小面积的体温接触，也仿佛要将他融化，这是他的，全都是他的！野兽在心中嘶吼、咆哮、他抑制不住指尖轻踏与桑德伯格的手背，说不分明的奇异韵律，一如蜘蛛在进攻猎物的前奏。

桑德伯格轻笑出声，他们坐在沙发上，哨兵半个身子都倚在他身上。埃里森的鼻息喷洒在桑德伯格那头蓬松卷曲的秀发上，而后者调了调肩膀，一副无所畏惧的模样，“吉姆，需要我提醒你吗？现在是早上九点。”

“有什么关系，我们还有半个月的假期。”哨兵不满的撇撇嘴，揽着桑德伯格的腰不放，不忍从向导的甜蜜气息中挣脱，他有时候就是这么孩子气，“我们同居多久了，桑德伯格？”

“快四年了。”

“三年十一个月零八天。”埃里森报出一串精确的数字，嘟囔着，“没错，我们早就该这么做了。”

“噢，尊敬的埃里森探长。”桑德伯格对上埃里森的视线，蓝汪汪的大眼睛勾着明晃晃的调笑，“我有没有说过，你简直是比美国队长还直。”

而且老古董的程度跟队长有得一拼，小瀑布警局私下里不知多少人暗自腹诽呢。

“我、我现在也是……”

“我只是难以抑制地被你吸引，无法自拔！”

埃里森语气陡然强硬，他真的不擅长感情这一块，卡洛琳是这样，其他女人也是这样，他从未成功地长时间维系过一段感情。可桑德伯格跟他完全不一样，这孩子简直是人见人爱的小天使，愿意跟他约会的女人都能围起来绕小瀑布城三圈半。

但现在，他终于认清了自己。

“吉姆，你这个白痴。”

桑德伯格翻了个白眼，直接跨坐在心上人的腿上，“我已经快半年没约会了。现在，你感受到什么？”

他把埃里森的手移到自己心口。

“心跳？”

哨兵迟疑着，运用他过人的听力倾听，很有力量，没有杂音，血液在血管澎湃，身体每一处都各司其责。然后他开口，“桑德伯格，你很健康。”

“是我爱你啊，笨蛋。”

就不该指望这个五十年代末出生的人脑子里能存有什么浪漫细胞，桑德伯格没好气地锤了他一拳，他真应该直接用嘴堵上埃里森的嘴。

桑德伯格这么想着，也这么做了。起初，他还能占点上风，埃里森的唇很好啃，不像他本人那么冷硬，桑德伯格先是浅啄，唇瓣轻轻摩擦，预热好了，才打算撬开他的牙齿。不过埃里森一向是行动派加野兽派的作风（瞧瞧他一年到头来报销了多少辆车），他的手指一寸一寸穿过导浓密的发丛，托着他的后脑，另一手搂着他的腰，顺势把人压在沙发上。

有些刺痛，吉姆揪着他头发，不过这没什么，桑德伯格已顾不上分神，沉浸在他人生最棒的一次接吻中。

埃里森只想把这这人吃进自己的骨血里，再也没有人能从他手里夺走他的珍宝，他的吻容不得喘息，直直地闯进去，勾着另一方的舌，不允许一丝后退。

“嗯、吉！”

桑德伯格被紧紧箍着，他被吻得喘不过气儿来，喉咙里模模糊糊地发出几个音节，好容易才伸出右手，安抚似的拍拍大个子的背，希望他放过自己。

埃里森收到了信号，恋恋不舍地退出来，他的呼吸也变得急促，他太用力了，向导的嘴唇红且湿润，有些微肿，旋即凑上前去，又在唇瓣的内测滑了两圈。

这刺激使桑德伯格抖了一下。

太过了，仅仅是一个吻，就让他浑身发软不能自已。与此相比他以前的床伴都逊爆了，桑德伯格好不容易脱离了心上人的唇舌，他能感觉到那抵着自己的又粗又硬的物事儿。

埃里森正一个劲儿的嗅着他的脖颈，他虚虚地抚着他的后脑，心想吉姆的精神动物可是只大猫呢，怎么跟小狗一样嗅着他的脖颈没完。啪嗒——腰带被扔下地板，桑德伯格有些不妙，“吉姆！嘿！别在这儿！这可是我最喜欢的沙发罩！”

或许是威胁有效？

埃里森停下来，同样海蓝的眼珠注视着他的向导，他没有开口，可任谁都能看出他的欲望、他的渴求。太犯规了，桑德伯格简直要脱口而出，让那该死的沙发套都见鬼去吧！谁能抵挡住这个男人的魅力，他只想让埃里森现在、立刻、马上、狠狠地操进他的身体！

下一秒，他便被腾空抱起来，像个还在咿呀学步的小孩被托着臀部，这实在是伤自尊。

“埃里森！你这头野兽！放我下来！”

桑德伯格倒不敢挣扎太过，事实是上从他反应过来到开口，再到被狠狠地压进床上，中间不过几秒，很快他就什么话都说不出来了。

埃里森又开始亲吻他了。

无论他吻过桑德伯格身体的哪处，都会在那儿留下鲜红的印记，这是他的占有欲。

“嘘！桑德伯格，安静些。你接下来除了呻吟，就只能喊我的名字。”桑德伯格上身的衣物早就被霸道的扯下，纽扣歪歪斜斜，顽强地留在衬衫上，他可以不在意埃里森撕坏他限量版的衬衫，但是，“吉姆，现在你还叫我桑德伯格？！”

平时就算了，至少在床上得换个叫法吧。

“好的，布莱尔，我的布莱尔。”  
“我的糖果甜心”  
“我的小孔雀鱼。”  
“我的名侦探。”  
“布莱尔……”

太烦人了，桑德伯格被压制、被禁锢在埃里森的怀里一刻也动弹不得，被他低沉性感的声音欺负着浑身发软，他艰难的想挣开，那些吻如同弹跳的星火落到他身上，又烫又热。埃里森仅仅是呢喃耳语，他甚至连一句下流话都没说，就有种让他想射的冲动。  
“啊哈、吉、吉姆，不用你提醒我这些讨厌昵称。”

“反对无效。”  
“my little puppy。”

埃里森色情地叼着桑德伯格的左耳，用齿尖研磨，他的向导虽已不戴耳环，但他的舌尖还是可以尝到那尚未愈合得三个耳洞，身下的向导忍不住抖了一下，这么敏感，还是为他重新戴上耳环吧。埃里森在这一小块软肉上继续流连，“嘘，别说你不喜欢我这么叫你。”

好厉害，好可怕。

谁能招架住这种攻势？桑德伯格喘着气，突然妒忌起那些埃里森的前女友们，他咬着舌尖，终于蓄足了力气推开埃里森。

他才没有吃醋。

向导的脸烧得发红，胸口微微起伏，“刚才是谁忍不住，现在又慢腾腾地折磨我。”还有一个重要原因是，他要是被亲两下就交待了，那也太丢脸了。

桑德伯格在生气，蒙了水汽的眼睛瞪着他，眼角勾起一丝微红。埃里森意识到他在生气，原因不明，不过这不妨碍他揽起了可口的小兔子，重重地往他额头上亲了一口。

然后翻身下床。

不是吧，不做了？

桑德伯格脑子有点发蒙，他的衬衫还要掉不掉地挂在肩头上呢，他做错了什么吗，慌忙扯住，“你去哪儿？！”

“怎么了？”

埃里森回头，神似大型猫科动物逗弄猎物的无辜神情，在桑德伯格看来是可恶极了，他还歪了一下头，“我只是出去CALL一下润滑剂小姐和避孕套先生而已。”

“快点！”

桑德伯格愤愤然朝埃里森砸了一个枕头。

“……不、不是，不用去了。”

在第一句大吼后，桑德伯格就后悔了，显得他好像很迫不及待似的，继而用着极其微小声音说道：“我今天早上做了清理。”该死的，到头来竟是自己拆了自己的台，桑德伯格心里暗道，他确实是迫不及待！

“快点？”  
“好的，我会快点的。”

没想到桑德伯格居然做了这么可爱的事情，埃里森重新掌握了他的向导，他脱自己的衣服很快，但剥向导的裤子更快，两个身体如同树根，相互感受对方的每一次脉动。

嘶——

桑德伯格倒抽一口气，哨兵体内潜藏着S因子正自己身上作恶，上帝啊，幸好他早上把乳环取下来。埃里森咬得他胸口火辣辣的，倒不是不爽，实际上他也喜欢，不过桑德伯格还是希望他们第一次能温和一些。

“吉姆，我说，你……”

“桑德伯格~，我说过，你只能二选一。”

向导完完全全被笼罩在哨兵的威严之下，下巴上被埃里森咬了一口，印了几个浅浅的红印，还是算了，桑德伯格想着，反正他们的假期还有半个多月，有什么关系。他期待着下一秒的疼痛，出乎意料地，埃里森转移了阵地。

而哨兵才不会承认自己在床上性格恶劣。

埃里森笑了两声，这源自与他心里那种莫名其妙的满足感，他并不需要分神去观察着桑德伯格，他听得见向导的喘息，感受到肢体间的细腻摩擦，嗅得出周身环绕着的情欲费洛蒙。

这大大地满足了埃里森某种心理，继而让他的动作更为大胆狂野。

同样是男人，自然那是清楚怎么让另一个男人爽到无法自拔，埃里森从没想过会给哪个男人口交，更别说做到深喉这种地步。吞食另一个男人的性器？不、只有桑德伯格，只有他。

埃里森是一个老练的猎人，他确实是在抚慰桑德伯格，可一方面他也钳制了他。他扶着向导的腰，轻而易举地感受着他的桑德伯格身体上的每一丝颤抖，每一次痉挛，热血澎湃而流动的声音冲刷着他的耳膜，像宇宙这这一刻爆发，而桑德伯格就是他的宇宙。

“嗯、啊哈，埃里森、我……啊！！！”

高潮后的桑德伯格下意识地屏住呼吸，他想，说不定自己也有充当哨兵的天赋，不然他怎能如此清楚记得吉姆怎样色情地吮吻他的阴茎，牙尖划过大腿内测的点点刺痛告诉他，那上面肯定留下不少红痕。埃里森的手也没有闲着，他知道抚弄哪里会让他的向导发出更好听的呻吟。待桑德伯格的眼睛重新恢复了焦距，就瞧见埃里森顶着一脸罪证不说话，居高临下地望着他，唇角微微勾起，像只偷了腥儿的猫。

白色、粘稠、某种熟悉的味道……

这是什么东西还用说吗！！！

桑德伯格又羞又恼，蜷成一团，什么话都说不出。埃里森则擎在他上头，故意地掰过他的脸，拇指和食指捻了捻黏在自个儿脸上的精液，当着桑德伯格的面儿把剩余罪证全抹在了自己胸口，“桑德伯格，你标记了我，现在轮到我了。”

“吉姆——”

这太羞耻了。桑德伯格觉得自己的理智已经随着埃里森手指的侵入碎成无数碎片，他尽量放松身体，可还是疼得让他想掉眼泪，柔软灼热的内壁蠕动着想要赶走侵略者，但手指的主人并不吃这一套，依然坚定地开拓属于他的疆土。

“吉姆、吉姆、吉姆……”

桑德伯格只唤着哨兵的名字，他无意阻止埃里森，敞开身心接纳着他的侵略，无论是灵魂，还是肉体。

他紧紧的搂着他的哨兵，这不是个漫长的过程，可也是个漫长的过程，直到最后两人合为一体。

好烫、好热、他敏感点很浅的，而埃里森的每一次进出，都让他疯狂，他急于寻找一个出口宣泄，却无论如何都呻吟不出来，那个坏心的爱人……桑德伯格只能感觉到那紧紧纠缠着的舌，绷着着身体承受。

而哨兵终于愿意松开吻的枷锁。

“我爱你，桑德伯格。”  
“我也爱你……”

这场性爱不仅仅是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，至于之后会发生什么奇妙变化，到时再说。此时埃里森正在狠命攻击着那点，要我说嘛，埃里森警探从不脱靶，谁知道他是怎么办到的呢？

#

小剧场：别问我为什么他们床上有秒表

当埃里森警探终于从那一片白光回过神来的时候，他发现他的向导正一动不动地盯着他，手里掐着个秒表。

“十六分二十四秒三分，吉姆，你终于醒了啊。”桑德伯格揶揄地晃了晃手里的秒表，“不用我说你发生什么事情了吧。”

黯哑的嗓音昭示方才情事之激烈，向导软趴趴地俯撑着，光溜溜的，埃里森忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，意味十分明显。

“打住，埃里森，我可受不了你再来一次。”桑德伯格艰难地往床下扑腾，可惜腿被埃里森锁得死死的。

哨兵两手一铲，就把人扛起来，路线就是朝浴室去的。

“埃里森，放我下来！”  
“没有浴室Play，我真的受不了！”  
“埃里森，至少等晚上再……”

……

啊！！！

该死的，在浴缸里的某人看起来更可口了。——评价来自某个哨兵

“闭嘴吧，桑德伯格。”

埃里森揉揉他乱蓬蓬的卷发，亲亲他的脸颊，有个小麻雀般的伴侣有时也是痛并快乐着啊。

#

小剧场的小剧场：

精神图景：黑豹和灰狼正惬意的偎依着，阳光懒洋洋地倾倒在它们的皮毛。  
又是美好的一天。

以及隔天发生了什么？  
来自天花板的回答：一脸懵逼的桑德伯格在床角收获了一只同样一脸懵逼的黑豹，所以这原来是个童话故事啊~

Fin.


End file.
